


Love Lectures

by Jodlet



Category: Shall We Date?: THE NIFLHEIM+
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 11:21:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4604802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jodlet/pseuds/Jodlet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>J.J. is struggling to link kissing with love for the King's potion - He asks Orlando for his advice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Lectures

So this is most/all smut.

18 plus guys! Trusting you kids not to read the porn!

 

Orlando couldn’t help but be fascinated by the zombie. His usually dry lips were not spouting out incomprehensible scientific facts, mumbling about chemical compounds, instead he was mumbling brokenly, voice breathy and sweet, lips kiss swollen and moist. His blueish skin was flushed, hair wilder than usual as he pulled at the locks, the scientist unsure what to do with his hands, sometimes he would use them to pull Orlando closer or caress him or grip the desk when the blonde would push a little too hard into him, ’M-Milord!’

‘Quiet, rotting zombie…’ Orlando huffed, though a small smile played on his lips, 'You wanted a lecture on love.’ He hadn’t expected the request to end up like this, J.J. had approached him in the street to ask his aid in the King’s love potion, of course Orlando had laughed in his face and tried to be on his way. But there was something in the zombie’s expression that made him pause, those bright green eyes were downcast and his lips were drawn down in a disappointed frown – So against his better judgment Orlando had followed him to his lab and asked what it was J.J. wanted. It had been a simple request, “What did love have to do with kissing?” and again Orlando had laughed. He’d mocked J.J., telling him that kissing wasn’t exclusive to love but also lust, he’d explained it twice and each time the scientist couldn’t understand.

Orlando had taken the deceivingly delicate jaw in his hands, marvelling slightly at the almost androgyny of him, J.J. was quite pretty for a man, it had only meant to be a kiss to show how meaningless the things truly were. J.J’s lips had been pliant, so easily dominated and when his long lashes fluttered, his expression dazed, Orlando couldn’t help but keep pressing their mouths together and soon he had the zombie half naked over his work desk. 

Zombies couldn’t feel pain, it was a simple fact that the blonde knew yet he was surprised at how responsive the other was to his touches – Pleasure was most certainly a thing zombies could feel. 'Nnn, O…Orlando…!’ The count pulled himself from his reminiscing as long legs tightened about his hips, a needy whine escaping once more as rose coloured eyes focussed on him, 'Y-your hips are slowing a-and your pupils are n- Ah!’ 

J.J. was stopped mid observation, Orlando grabbing his wrists, holding them to the worn wood of the desk and thrusting hard into him, 'Looks like I’ve been remiss, you shouldn’t be able to use that rotten mouth of yours for anything other than moaning.’ That was exactly what J.J. did, he pushed against the hold on his wrists, entire body writhing as Orlando’s length ploughed into him, stretching him open in the strangest and most pleasant of ways – there was something being brushed and pressed inside of him that made him jolt and whine, his own length trapped between their bellies was friction enough to have him panting. The desk thumped rhythmically against the wall, research papers fluttering to the floor, 'Is this really your first time? You’re taking it rather well.’ It was rather amusing to watch the flush burn deeper on the dead man’s skin, he was so close but it was obvious he was thinking too hard still. His hands tightened around the zombie’s wrists hard enough to bruise as he pressed deep into the heat of the other, J.J.’s walls clamping around him instinctively as Orlando found that spot once more and tortured it.

It wasn’t long until J.J.’s body stiffened and he let out a soft yell, back arching off the desk as Orlando continued to fuck him in earnest, 'I-i-it’s t-too much!’ J.J. gasped as he spilled between them, eyes squeezing shut as the strange, intense sensation ran through him. Orlando’s mouth latched onto the zombies neck, sucking a mark into his skin as he found his own end.

They lay panting for a moment, two bodies that should be ice cold hot and heavy against each other, chests heaving as they came down from their high. Orlando released J.J.’s wrists and pulled out unceremoniously, quickly fixing his clothing. 'Don’t just lie there, you rotten zombie, clean up and get dressed.’

’…That…I don’t understand how that is something I can use for the potion.’

Orlando gave a small smile, his angelic face betrayed by the glint in his eyes, 'I could give you another demonstration tonight.


End file.
